A Passing Glimpse
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Upon leaving work Emma stumbles on a little homeless child and makes the decision to bring them home. AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My knowledge of the Deaf community, ASL, and Deaf culture is limited to the courses that I took while in college. With that in mind, I hope that you enjoy this. For now it will be complete, however, I really like this concept and will continue if at least ten people are interested in see where this story would go. So let me know by commenting or following as I check those. Any and all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own ouat obviously...Without further commentary from me, enjoy._

* * *

A Passing Glimpse

Emma stretched her body as she left the station, she was just glad that her shift was over and she could go home to her wife. While her wife was probably still at work, at least it would give her some time to unwind after her long shift. Emma Swan-Mills worked as an interpreter for the Boston Police department. She was fluent in both American Sign Language and Spanish. ASL had come easy to her because she was a CODA or a child of a Deaf adult. Both her parents were Deaf and she'd grown up only knowing ASL and well Spanish thanks to her neighbors who taught her.

To say that a young Emma Swan struggled for the first two years of her schooling would be putting it lightly. But as soon as she picked up on English, she seemed to understand and succeed like the rest of the kids around her.

"Hello?" Emma called out as she walked passed an alleyway having heard something. It was nearing dusk but the alley was a lot darker than the street. Emma peered into the alley seeing a head pop out of a trashcan. Emma took a hesitant step forward wishing that she had her gun on her, she worked part-time as a bounty hunter much to her wife's constant complaints. Emma continued forward and accidently kicked a can sending it forward where it hit trash bin where the head at popped up. Emma stopped as wide brown eyes were looking at her with what looked like a piece of pizza crust in her mouth.

Emma's heart ached seeing that the child. Her hair was long, probably to her shoulders but Emma couldn't tell with how matted and dirty it was. "Are you homeless?" Emma questioned as the girl just stared at her with the old food in her mouth. "Are you alone?" Emma watched as the girl nodded her head and Emma slowly stepped forward. She couldn't let the girl stay out on these streets, especially since fall was upon them, it'd been getting colder.

Emma exhaled heavily as she continued to step towards the girl. "Are you hungry?" Emma found herself using the sign for hungry as the girl's eyes widen behind her hair and nodded. She slowly climbed from the trash bin and stepped toward Emma with a small smile. "Do you want to come home with me?" Emma asked as the girl just nodded once more. Emma just hoped that Regina wouldn't be too upset about their house guest.

Emma unlocked the door to her shared condo and stepped aside as she let the dirty little girl in. Emma chuckled as the girl seemed to be in awe of her surroundings. Emma closed and locked the door as she stepped out of her shoes and jacket. "How about you take a shower and I'll make you some food?" Emma questioned walking past the little girl who seemed to ignore her. Emma turned around and looked at the little girl.

'Did you say something?' Emma blinked as the little girl signed. It made sense now, she was Deaf.

'You're deaf?' Emma signed as she nodded. 'Oh, I asked if you wanted to take a shower and I'll make you some food.'

'Yes please, I'm Henry.' Emma blinked looking at the little girl who was maybe not a little girl but a little boy.

'Henry? As in a little boy?' Henry nodded with a smile as Emma chuckled. 'I thought you were a little girl.'

'I'm eight! I'm not so little!' Emma blinked once more, she wondered just how long Henry had been living on the street, she had thought that he was six maybe seven. Just from looking at the child in front of her she could tell that he was severely malnourished.

'How long have you been homeless Henry?' He seemed to shrug his shoulders not knowing the answer himself.

'I don't know, it used to be daddy and me out on the streets, but he fell asleep one winter and never woke back up. I…I left him and started staying with some older kids for a while.' Emma felt her eyes water as she looked at the little boy in front of her. Emma took a deep breath before shaking her head.

'Ok, how about you go clean up and I'll make you a grilled cheese and some tomato soup?' He nodded eagerly before looking around. Emma chuckled as she indicated that he follow her. She got him a towel and a long t-shirt knowing he was too small to fit into any of her or her wife's shorts. Emma turned on the shower and showed him what soaps to use. He quickly stripped not feeling shy as he hopped into the shower. Emma picked up the scraps of clothing he had discarded and took them to the washer, she could at least wash his pants and the boxers he had on. The hole-y socks and torn t-shirt would have to be tossed.

Emma put in some extra laundry soup hoping to get the dirt and stench from the clothes, maybe she could go to the store and get him some essential clothing. Emma started making the kid some food as she wondered what Regina would think. She knew that Regina wanted kids, they both did, but it was only eleven months into their marriage and almost a year and half into their relationship. Emma wondered how Regina would feel about adoption.

Emma shook her head as she set the grilled cheese on a paper plate and set the soup to a simmer as she heard keys in the front door. Emma smiled as she walked to the front of the condo just as Regina was closing the door taking off her shoes.

"There's the woman that's been on my mind all day." Emma's brows raised as Regina grabbed her and kissed her hard. Emma returned the kiss as she felt herself being pushed against the nearest wall. Emma let out a moan as Regina cupped her sex and kneaded it. Regina's teeth ghosted against the base of her wife's neck another moan escaping her.

"R-regina." Emma shuttered as Regina began to undo her pants and Emma came to her senses. "Love, as much as I would love nothing more than to toss you on that couch and fuck you senseless, we have house guest." Emma spoke as that seemed to be the cold water that stopped her. Regina looked around their condo before she heard the shower stop. Her brows raised as Emma chuckled and re-buttoned her pants.

"When they leave, you better do just that." Emma bit her bottom lip as she heard the bathroom door open and she could hear Henry walking. Regina took a moment to straighten herself causing Emma to chuckle as she kissed her wife once more and headed back to the kitchen as Henry appeared looking more like a little boy with long hair instead of a dirty little girl.

His hair was back in a low ponytail which told Emma that he'd searched the drawers. 'You feel better?' Emma signed as he nodded and climbed onto the stool of the kitchen island.

'Yes, lots. Thank you!' He looked at the grilled cheese as Emma poured some of the soup into a bowl and placed it in front of him. 'Is this…' Henry looked at the fresh food in front of him. 'Is this for me?' Emma nodded with a smile as Regina walked in just as Henry picked up on of the triangles and dipped it into the soup.

"Are we babysitting darling?" Regina questioned looking at the little boy who was wearing one of her wife's t-shirt.

"I—um, don't get mad." Henry looked up noticing Regina.

'She's really pretty.' Henry signed as Emma smiled nodding.

'She's beautiful.' Regina looked slightly surprised at the sign language taken place. While she knew a few key words she wasn't fluent no matter how much Emma tried to push her to learn it. Regina wanted to learn her wife's first language, but with her private practice and the clients she had, she didn't have much time to learn.

"He's deaf?" Regina questioned as Emma nodded. "Why am I not supposed to get mad?" Emma opened her mouth but closed it as she looked at Henry who was looking between the two women.

'We're going to talk in the living room, if you need anything just hit the wall ok?' Emma looked at Henry who nodded before continuing to eat his warm food. Regina looked at her wife who led her into the living room.

"He's homeless." Emma spoke unsure where to start.

"How do you know?"

"When I left the station I found him in a trash bin with an old piece of pizza in his mouth." Emma continued on. "He told me he used to have his dad, but he died." Emma felt her lip tremble as Regina looked at her. "I don't exactly know legal things, but can we keep him?"

"Emma, love, he's not a puppy." Regina breathed as Emma looked over her shoulder.

"I know that Gina, he's only eight years old, you want us to send him back to the streets?" Regina cringed at suggestion looking at her wife.

"No, but we call social services, get him placed in a nice home." Emma shook her head.

"Foster homes aren't all they are cracked up to be. I know from firsthand experience." Regina looked at her wife sighing.

"Emma,"

"We've talked about having kids, why not adopt and why not adopt Henry?"

"His name is Henry?" Emma nodded with a smile as Regina looked at the little boy who was sitting at the island still eating. "Emma, he's Deaf, that's going to be a lot more work." Emma narrowed her eyes slightly as Regina noticed this and shook her head. "I don't mean anything by that, you know that, I just, what about putting him in school and doctor appointments to see about hearing aids and—"

"That's something I'm willing to take on but I want to know if you are?"

"I—if he wants to stay with us, I would love to have him." Emma reached for her wife and pulled her forward into her body. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and looked into her dark coffee eyes with a smile.

"I love you." Emma kissed Regina and pulled away as Regina returned her wife's goofy smile before kissing her once more.

"And I love you, now let's go talk with Henry and see if he would want to join our little family." Regina spoke before kissing her wife's lips once more.

"Look at us, who wouldn't want to join our family." Emma winked as she took Regina's hand and led her back into the kitchen with the hope that the eight year old would want to join their family.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First I want to thank everyone that commented on the previous chapter! It was greatly appreciated! Also, this just kind of happened. I wasn't completely sure if I ever intended to add another chapter to this story but I just started writing and here is another chapter. I am not going to take off the complete stamp that this had because I realize that I have no intention of making it a full length story…but I do like the fluffiness that happens in this story so I may revisit it from time to time to add a chapter that furthers the plot but doesn't leave a large 'omg what's going to happen next' cliffhanger, make sense? Anyways there is a bit of a heated interaction between a married couple in this chapter…I don't think it's enough to bump up the rating though. ;) So enjoy and feel free to follow this cause there will be sporadic updates but not enough that I feel I should take the complete stamp off._

 _Disclaimer in the previous chapter about my knowledge of Deaf Culture._

* * *

Emma looked at the sleeping boy who was officially their son. It surprised her that it'd only taken a month to make it official. But then again, both she and her wife were in the system due to the nature of their jobs and they both had more than enough money to support the eight year old they'd adopted. They'd taken him to the doctor almost a week ago now and learned that he was not profoundly deaf and with the help of hearing aids he'd be able to hear to some extent. Henry had seemed excited by this saying that he had hearing aids before and missed them because they helped him with talking to people who didn't sign.

Emma smiled as she closed the door to the guest room that was officially his bedroom. Tomorrow Henry was going to meet her parents as they were staying the weekend in Maine. Mary and David Swan had been a little skeptical at the sudden want to adopt. Emma knew that her parents hadn't been exactly thrilled when about three months into dating Regina Mills, Emma had proposed to her. They were married by month six of dating. Her parent's got along with Regina, but they didn't like her seemingly unwillingness to learn Emma's first language. Emma tried to explain that Regina was learning but it was a process especially when she had her private practice to run.

Emma walked into the bedroom to see Regina standing in front of her jewelry box and taking off her earrings. Emma slowly walked up behind her wife and snaked her arms around her waist kissing her slightly exposed shoulder. Regina on contact leaned into her blonde wife and let out a moan as Emma trailed kisses up her neck. "Hello my love." Emma spoke softly sending shivers through Regina. Regina slowly turned around and captured her wife's lips in a slow languid kiss.

"I have to be up early, I have a patient to see at nine." Regina breathed breaking the kissed as Emma leaned forward for a small peck.

"Oh I know, your calendar beeped and told me." Emma smiled, they'd synced their phone calendar's a month into their relationship. While everyone around Emma told her they'd been moving too fast, Emma had known deep down that Regina Mills was the one. "I just wanted a little evening snack."

"Emma, darling you know how I feel about you eating in our bed." Emma's smile turned playful as she reacted down and unzipped the side of the skirt allowing it to pool at Regina's feet.

"I'm feeling hungry for different kind of snack, sweetheart. The kind that screams my name when she's in the verge of an orgasm." Emma cupped her semi-exposed sex and watched as Regina's pupils dilated with desire at her spoken words. Emma leaned in capturing her wife's lips in a hard kiss. She suckled at the bottom lip biting it until Regina let out a low moan of pleasure. Emma stepped back momentarily and chuckled when Regina glared at her.

"You know how I feel about _that_ kind of teasing." Regina warned and Emma just raised a brow continuing to walk backwards.

"That I do love, but we have an eight year just down the hall, I don't think he'd appreciate seeing me snacking on his other mother." Emma explained winking as she shut their bedroom door and locked it, her eyes never once leaving Regina's.

"You have a point." Regina smirked as she started to walk towards Emma who shook her head.

"No, stay there," Regina stepped back into the tall dresser as Emma walked to her. Emma kissed her slowly allowing herself to taste her wife's tongue against her own as she simultaneously dipped her into the pantyhose Regina took to wearing in the fall and winter. "I want you right here, fighting to stand when I drop to my knees and have my intended snack. I want to feel you grab my shoulder as my mouth devours you." Emma whispered her breath warm against Regina's lips as they stared into one another's eyes. It still took Regina by surprise how much the woman in front of her affected her even after a year a half. A part of her kind of expected the heat between the two of them to die down, but it hadn't and it only seemed to be getting hotter.

True to her wife's wants Regina was fighting to keep herself up right as her Emma used her tongue to bring her to an orgasm. Regina felt like her knees were about to give in when she moaned Emma's name just as the building inside of her released. She gripped Emma's shoulders for balance as she came down from her exquisite high. When Emma stood up Regina pounced on her almost causing her to fall. Emma made her way to their bed and fell backwards with Regina on top of her. Regina sat up effectively straddling Emma as she pulled her shirt off leaving her only in her lacy maroon bra.

"You have an early client love." Emma raised a brow as Regina lifted herself from Emma only to pull the shorts down as Emma lifted her hips slightly helping out.

"My alarm is set." It was all Regina said as she unlatched her bra and Emma smirked pulling off her shirt.

zZz

'Do you think they'll like me?' Henry signed looking at Emma who chuckled.

'Of course they will, they'll love you because you are their only grandchild.' Emma smiled as Henry still seemed to be nervous at meeting her parents.

"What's wrong?" Regina questioned noticing that Henry had asked a question. She recognized some of the signs but was unsure what had Henry seeming so unlike the cheery eight year old she'd gotten to know over the past month.

"He's nervous about meeting my parents." Emma answered as they walked up the pathway to the home she'd grown up in. It was a large manor, the townspeople called it the mayoral mansion even though her father hadn't been the mayor for quite some time now. Mr. Gold had taken over when her father had decided not to run for another term, he now own and worked down at the local pet shelter.

'Henry, you have nothing to worry about.' Regina signed slowly as Henry smiled up at the two women who had adopted him. He stepped from the left side of Emma and was now walking between them and took one of their hands. Henry felt so happy when Emma and Regina had asked him if he wanted to stay with them forever.

"Sissy!" Henry watched as a boy ran out of the house and straight towards Emma. Emma let go of Henry's hand as her younger brother launched himself into her arms. "Mom and Dad said you were coming but I didn't believe them! But here you are with Regina!" Emma laughed as she kissed her brother's temple and set him down. At nine years old, Nolan Swan was probably the most hyperactive child Emma had ever encountered even while on medicine for ADHD. "You brought me a friend?" Nolan questioned looking at Henry who just stared at the blonde hair blue eyed kid.

"This is Henry, your…well your nephew." Emma chuckled as Nolan looked at the kid.

"I'm your uncle?! No way!" Regina shook her head amused at Nolan and his excitement.

"Nolan, sign, he's Deaf, like mom and dad." This information only seemed to fuel Nolan's excitement as he rapid fire began signing to Henry whose eyes widen at the speed at which he was signing. Emma shook her head watching as her brother introduce himself.

"You don't think this is a little overwhelming for him?" Regina questioned as Henry and Nolan were now having their own conversation and walking into the house.

"Not at all, look at them, they're getting along great." Emma smiled and took her wife's hand leading her into her parent's home. Regina took a moment to take everything in as Emma greeted her parents and the immediately began signing at a pace the Regina couldn't exactly keep up with. Regina watched getting the gist of what they were talking about but knew that nothing was directed at her for the moment. She knew that Emma's parent's weren't her biggest fans more so Mary than David. Mary made a point to showcase her distaste for the brunette woman especially when it came down to how fast she and Emma had gotten married.

The older couple felt that Regina was possibly after Emma's trust fund or something, which Regina didn't even know about until Mary had vocally asked her about it. Mary Margaret Swan neé Blanchard came from a very wealthy family that practically owned the town of Storybrooke. Her father owned the shipping company that brought nearly forty-five percent of business to the small town. Her mother owed a small boutique called Enchanted that garnered a lot of the tourism that came through the _magical_ town. Mary Margaret had grown up with loving parents who'd catered to her every whim and made sure that they could community effectively with one another. While Mary had learned gone to speech therapy while growing up she rarely used her voice unless deemed necessary.

Regina couldn't quite remember what David's parents did. She knew that his mother had passed when he was teenager leave him and his twin brother James with their attorney father who hadn't really wanted much to do with the boys. He's raised them but Regina got the impression that the man hadn't really cared for the boys from what Emma had told her about her paternal grandfather. She knew that he'd placed David into an intensive speech therapy program and the man had hearing aids seeing as how he'd lost eighty-five percent of his hearing to a childhood illness. Unlike his wife, David was perfectly happy with using his speech and did so more often.

'So how are you Regina? How's the practice?' Emma looked at her wife and was about to translate when Regina shook her head.

'I'm great and so is the practice, thanks for asking. How are you and how's the store?' Emma raised her brows impressed that Regina had been able to pick up on her mother's fast signing. Emma knew that her mother did it on purpose much to Emma's dislike. Emma also knew that her mother could use her speech but in her stubbornness she refused to, especially since she wasn't all that convinced that Regina loved her for her.

Emma watched as her mother signed rapidly causing Emma to sigh noticing that Regina looked like she wasn't catching everything her mother was saying. 'Mom, slow down.' Emma signed giving her mother a look as Mary rolled her eyes clearly annoyed and slowed her signing down.

"Nolan! Bring Henry here so he can meet mom and dad." Emma yelled causing Regina and her father to jump at the sudden noise. Mary stopped mid-sign to look at her daughter who didn't explain why she'd suddenly yelled out.

"But we're playing!" Nolan yelled back and Emma realized they were already up in his room.

"Nolan Leopold Swan, if you don't get your butt down here!" Emma continued to yell and flinched when she felt someone hit her shoulder. "Ow, what was that for hon?" Emma rubbed her shoulder looking at her wife who shook her head.

"One, you're yelling in my ear. Two, you're yelling so loud your father can hear you. Stop it. And three, you could have just excused yourself and gone upstairs and gotten them." Regina huffed as Emma chuckled and leaned in and kissed Regina's lips quickly.

"That's no fun." Emma smirked as they looked toward the stairs to see the boys racing down them.

"Nolan, what have we told you about running in the house?" Nolan looked at his father with a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember." Nolan spoke and signed at the same time. While David could hear slightly with the help of hearing aids and was a very good lip reader, Mary was profoundly deaf and while could read lips, most of the time she preferred the use of sign language especially in her home.

'Henry, I would like you to meet my parents, Mary Margaret and David Swan.' Emma fingerspelled their names before showing him their name signs. 'Mom, Dad, this is Henry Swan-Mills.' Henry smiled at the two older adults and waved. Regina watched as he said it was nice to meet them and told them they had a nice house.

"When were you going to tell me you've been practicing?" Emma whispered to her wife.

"Henry's been teaching me a lot on the days that he's at the practice and I've been watching videos on my breaks to be able to comprehend it more. I'm still a very slow signer if you haven't noticed." Regina whispered back as Emma leaned into her wife and discreetly squeezed her butt.

"It's still very hot Mrs. Swan." Regina bit her lip before reaching out to poke Emma's side causing her to jump away.

"Not in front of your parents Mrs. Mills." Regina smirked as Emma stuck out her tongue.

"So in front of my baby brother and our son is perfectly fine?" Regina glared at Emma who started laughing.

"What are the two of you talking about?" David asked as Emma shook her head.

"Nothing dad, so what's for dinner?" Emma spoke and signed at the same time.

"Where eating at the diner!" Nolan blurted out. It was about another thirty minutes until they left for the diner allowing Emma to bring their weekend bags into the house and settle into the guest room and Henry into Nolan's room after both boy's heavily insisted.

'Henry tells me he's getting hearing aids soon, are you going to mainstream him into school?' Emma looked at her mom from across the table who didn't look to happy about the prospect of her new grandson having hearing aids.

'He's had them before and right now Henry is being homeschooled by a hired tutor to catch him up to those his age. He's been on the streets for almost two years.' Emma explained as Henry nodded taking a long drink of his lemonade that the waitress Ruby had brought for him.

'Yeah, I was in first grade when we became homeless. I was in third grade but stopped going when my dad got too sick to take me.' Henry explained as Regina smiled sadly at their son. It broke her heart to know that he lost his father in the way that he did and had been on his own surviving out on the streets. He was a very smart kid and surprisingly happy for the life he seemed to live for the past two years. Mary looked at her daughter almost shocked to hear this from the boy.

Emma had the boy finger printed and found out his parents had been Rosemarie and Clayton Dunham. Rosemarie had died of cancer when Henry was five and Clayton had lost everything attempting to pay for the hospital bills left behind. Emma thought the man had tried his hardest to be the best for his son seeing as the boy still had had clothes and the means to go school without the administration noticing and taking the boy from him.

'I'm so sorry for your loss Henry.' Henry just shrugged unsure what to say. He'd been sad of course but it seemed like such a long time ago that his parents had died. He'd been taking care of himself with the help of some of the older boys who lived on the street. A part of Henry wondered what happened to Peter, Felix and the other 'lost boys' as they had called themselves when they were together. Henry could always go and check to see if they were alright, they had taken over an abandon theatre that they called home.

"How is work bear?" Emma looked to her father thankful for the distraction. Emma knew that it bothered her mother that her father choose to use his voice and less signing when Emma and Regina were with them. Emma was thankful even if it seemed Regina was getting a lot better with sign language.

"It's great, I love working for the BPD as an interpreter. I like the side contracts that I get but BPD is the best." Emma spoke as she looked at her dad who was nodding with a smile. His twin brother was an interpreter for a university somewhere in New York while his wife Jacqueline was a professor at the same university. The conversation was a mix of sign language and spoken word until their food arrived at the table.

"So any desserts?" Emma looked to Ruby with a smile. Ruby was her childhood friend who'd taken over the day to day running of the diner along with the bed and breakfast as her grandmother was getting to old to manage everything. Granny still worked in the kitchen and cleaned the rooms but it was now the brunette's job to make sure everything was running smoothly. Emma found it funny that she still waitressed from time to time just because she enjoyed it.

"Cheesecake! With cherries!" Nolan immediately spoke not giving his parents a chance to say no.

"That infamous caramel apple pie your grandmother makes with some ice cream." Regina smiled as Ruby chuckled.

'Henry, do you want any dessert?' Emma asked him and his eyes widened.

'I can have dessert? Um…a strawberry milkshake? Does that count?' Emma smiled with a light chuckle as she nodded at her shared son. It seemed even after a month some things still surprised the eight year old. It was kind of humbling in unexpected ways.

"A strawberry milkshake for the kid and I'll have some hot cocoa, extra cinnamon with a bear claw." Emma told Ruby as she looked to Emma's parents.

'Come on, everyone else is ordering, hop on the bandwagon.' Ruby signed causing her parents to laugh.

'Bear claw and a coffee for me.'

"Alright dad!" Emma high-fived him causing Regina and Mary to shake their heads at their spouses.

'A vanilla milkshake Ruby. Thank you.' Ruby's name sign was a combination of the sign wolf with the letter R because of her childhood fascination with wolves. Mary had found it cute and had given it to the girl who had been more than excited to learn the sign then have it incorporated into her name. A few minutes later Ruby arrived with their desserts that they all happily started munching on.

'Doing anything special for your one year tomorrow?' Mary asked sipping on her creamy dessert as Emma smiled brightly with a nod. 'Care to share?'

'If you can get it out of her, please inform me because I was not allowed to plan anything that went past two in the afternoon.' Regina signed to Mary who raised a brow before looking at her daughter who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'Do you have anything planned for before two?' David asked Regina who nodded.

'The three of us are going for breakfast at Tiana's place.'

'Can I stay with Nolan?' Henry interrupted as both mother's looked at him.

'You don't want to come?'

'It's your anniversary, I think it's cool that you want to include me but I kind of don't want to get up before ten.' Henry looked away sheepishly as Regina leaned forward and placed a finger under his chin bring his face up so he could see them.

'If you don't want to…' Regina thought a moment trying to remember the signs. 'You don't have to Henry, we wanted you too because we love you and wanted to celebrate with you.'

'But I'm not married to you.' This caused everyone to smile and chuckle slightly.

'No, you're not our sweet prince, but you are big part of Emma and my life now.' Henry smiled only to frown immediately.

'Are you upset with me because I don't want to go?' Both mother's shook their heads.

'No, we can celebrate when you wake up.' Emma told him as he sipped his milkshake.

'And I can give you my gift?' This question had both mother's looking at their shared son with interest.

'Gift?' He nodded his head with a smile.

'Yep!'

'Of course, you can give us the gift when you wake up.' Henry smiled.

'I love you moms.' Henry signed as both mother's signed that they love him. The other Swans' watched the interaction between the Swan-Mills with smiles on their faces. They were certainly happy with the new addition to their family even if he had entered it in a very unconventional way. They could tell that the boy made the two women even happier than they had been previously, and that in itself was a sight to behold. Mary looked at the boy then to her daughter and daughter-in-law and could see all the love they shared for each other and the boy they now called their son. Letting out a small sigh, maybe it was time she started being a little more accommodating to the woman in her daughter's life, because now they had a child and it was clear that Regina Mills-Swan was in it for more than the trust fund Emma would have full access to when she turned twenty-seven. Maybe.


End file.
